XOXO
by HunTae.L
Summary: Kumpulan cerita dari beberapa couple yang tidak terduga. EXO & BTS. For chapter 1 is ChenHo Couple! xD.


**XOXO**

**Ydwi Present**

**Happy Reading ;)**

**ChenHo Couple slight another couple XD**

Seorang _namja_ berkaca mata dan mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat _almond_ memasuki halaman sekolahnya dengan bersiul ria. Tasnya dia tenteng sambil terus bersiul.

"Jongdae!"

Teriakan seseorang menghentikan langkah _namja_ yang bernama lengkap Kim Jong Dae atau biasa dipanggil Chen itu. Chen menoleh kebelakang dan langsung mengembangkan sebuah senyum saat melihat 2 sahabatnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, selamat pagi." Sapa Chen.

2 orang yang bernama lengkap Park Chan Yeol dan Byun Baek Hyun itu membalas sapaan Chen. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam sekolah bersama.

"Bagaimana lomba kemarin, Yeol?" tanya Jongdae membuka pembicaraan.

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya. "Sukses, Dae. Aku dan Baekie menang di lomba menyanyi kemarin." Jawab Chanyeol disertai suara tawa Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Berarti selama ini kalian latihan tidak si..."

Chen menghentikan kalimatnya saat tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Chen melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Seorang _namja_ berkulit seputih susu dan mempunyai rambut yang hitam legam.

"_Mianhaeyo, _em..." Chen membantu _namja_ itu untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang tercecer di atas lantai. _Namja_ itu tidak menjawab dan langsung melesat pergi saat Chen memberikan beberapa buku miliknya.

"Aneh. Apa aku menabraknya terlalu keras?" Chen bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan kamu yang aneh. Tapi memang _namja_ itu yang aneh." Imbuh Baekhyun melihat kepergian _namja_ itu. Baek dan Chanyeol mengenal _namja_ yang ditabrak Chen tadi. Kim Joon Myeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho. _Namja_ yang bisa dibilang aneh karena mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Suho hanya mempunyai beberapa teman di sekolah.

"Siapa _namja_ itu?" tanya Chen melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

"Kim Joon Myeon atau Suho anak kelas XI IPA 3." Jawab Baekhyun.

"_Namja_ itu aneh karena dia mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Kamu mengerti maksudku kan, Dae?" Kata Chanyeol.

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi di dalam benak Chen, Suho bukan orang seperti itu. Dia menarik. Walaupun Chen baru bertemu Suho barusan. Tetapi mata indah milik Suho mematahkan semua pendapat atau berita yang Chen dengar barusan. Suho mempunyai dunianya sendiri? Tidak masalah bagi Chen.

_"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."_ Batin Chen tersenyum sendiri.

**oooChenHo coupleooo**

_2 hari kemudian..._

Chen membuka lokernya sambil terus bersiul.

_Wushh_

Chen mengernyit bingung saat sepucuk surat jatuh ke bawah kakinya. Tangan Chen terulur mengambil surat itu. Surat berwarna biru langit dengan bau yang menyengat. Chen sempat pusing saat mencium bau parfum yang sangat dominan itu. Dengan hati-hati Chen membuka surat itu.

**_To : My beautiful voice_**

**_Annyeong. _**

**_Aku bingung ingin berbicara apa. Tapi, aku akan to the point. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jong Dae. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan aneh. Tapi, sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong jawab aku segera. Selipkan surat balasanmu di lokermu. Aku ingin kamu membalas perasaanku._**

**_XOXO_**

Chen makin mengernyit bingung saat membaca kaliamat yang tertera disana. Semua kalimatnya terkesan memaksa. Itu menurut Chen tetapi itu benar kan? Mana ada orang yang mengirim pesan seperti ini.

"Aku ingin..." Ulang Chen sambir tertawa sendiri.

"Seenaknya memberikan surat seperti ini kepadaku tanpa menunjukkan siapa identitas aslinya. Dia kira aku apa? Aku cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Dan hanya beberapa orang yang bisa menjadi pacarku."

Chen bermonolog ria lalu meremas surat itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Chen menaruh beberapa bukunya lalu mengunci lokernya dan pergi dari sekolahnya itu. Tanpa tahu seorang _namja_ melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sedih.

_Namja_ itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengambil surat itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar juga membasahi beberapa kaliamat di dalam surat itu.

_"Aku tahu. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk dicintai."_

Orang itu pergi keluar dari kelas Chen dengan suara isakan yang masih terdengar.

**oooChenHo coupleooo**

**_3 minggu kemudian._**

(Kelas XI IPS 2)

Chen terlihat hanya memutar-mutar pensil yang berada di tangannya. Pandangannya lurus mengarah pada guru yang sedang mengajar pelajaran Ekonomi. Tapi pikirannya bukan berada di sini. Tapi pada surat yang terus dia dapatkan setiap minggunya. Sudah terhitung ada 8 surat yang Chen terima. Dan isinya sama. Sama-sama menginginkan Chen menjadi _namjachingu_ nya.

_'Aku penasaran siapa orang itu.' Batin Chen_

"Dae.._sst sst_,"

Chen menghela nafas malas lalu melihat ke samping kanannya.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Chen dengan bisikan.

Luhan memperlihatkan tulisan yang cukup besar di buku tulisnya.

**_'Pulang Sekolah kita ngumpul dulu di Aula.'_**

Chen hanya mengangguk lalu melihat guru Ekonominya lagi. Luhan membuka mulutnya dan melihat dengan pandangan O.O

"Jongdae kamu sungguh jahat." Kata Luhan.

Chen melihat Luhan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu mengabaikanku." Jawab Luhan memasang wajah sedih. Chen memutar bola matanya malas, "Terus aku harus bilang WOW gitu."

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu melihat ke papan tulis. Chen melihat Luhan dengan pandangan O.o

_'biarkan saja rusa kecil itu.'_ Batin Chen.

**-ChenHo-**

**(Aula besar)**

Chen membuka pintu aula besar itu disertai dengan suara dan...pukulan kecil dari Luhan. Wajah Chen tetap datar walaupun intesitas pukulan Luhan semakin keras begitu juga dengan suara Luhan yang terus mengeluarkan kalimat, **"Jahat." **Atau **"Chenchen jahat."**

"Ada apa dengan, Luhan?" tanya Kris bingung melihat kelakuan Luhan yang OOC. Chen hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu. Luhan menghentikan aksinya lalu berlari ke arah Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jongin.

"Hanie, kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung melihat wajah kesal Luhan. Chen memutar bola matanya malas, "_Please_, Han, kamu ini Cuma masalah kecil aja sampai masang wajah **jelek** gitu." Chen menekankan kata Jelek di dalam kalimatnya.

"AKU NGGAK JELEK! DAN APA KATAMU MASALAH KECIL!" teriak Luhan kesal. 10 orang selain Chen dan Luhan langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara Luhan yang Wow.

"_Chagiya_, sudah," Sehun memeluk Luhan agar lebih tenang. Chen melihat Luhan datar, "Baiklah, Xiaolu aku minta maaf. Tadi bukan maksudku untuk menghilangkan pensilmu itu. Tapi aku tidak sengaja menaruhnya sembarangan."

Minseok membelakkan matanya, "Pensil warna pastel yang ada hiasan boneka rusanya?" tanya Minseok. Chen menghela nafas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itukan pensil keramat punya Luhan. Jelas saja Luhan sangat marah." Tambah Tao melihat Luhan yang menangis dipelukan Sehun.

"Aish, Aku sudah minta maaf. Bisakah kalian jangan memojokkanku?!" kesal Chen sembari duduk di panggung aula itu.

"SUDAH!" teriak Kris. Semuanya diam lalu mulai duduk di berbagai tempat. Luhan dan Sehun langsung duduk di tempat. Semua mata memperhatikan _Leader_ mereka.

"Aku kesini. Mengumpulkan kalian bukan untuk berkelahi. Dengarkan aku baik-baik!"

Semua menelan ludah kasar saat mendengar nada suara Kris.

_'Habislah kami.' Pikir mereka (-Kris)_

"Ingat kita sudah kelas 3 sekarang?" tanya Kris berdiri di tengah-tengah formasi yang anehnya bisa berbentuk bulat tidak sempurna itu (read : setengah lingkaran XD). Semua menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalian tahukan kalau waktu belajar kita akan semakin bertambah?" tanya Kris lagi. Kembali 11 orang itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Dengan hal itu. Aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa aku akan mengurangi kegiatan kelompok kita. Ingat lomba _dance and sing_ yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi?"

Semua menganggukkan kepala. Kris mulai megepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Aku memutuskan membatalkan keikutsertaan kita di _event_ itu. Karena mulai minggu depan kita akan menerima pelajaran tambahan. Yang pastinya mengurangi waktu kita. Ada yang tidak setuju?"

11 orang itu tetap menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah datar membuat Kris ingin membakar 11 orang sahabatnya itu. Aura gelap dan menusuk mulai mengelilingi mereka. Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau suasana disini menjadi dingin?" tanya Chanyeol mengeratkan Hoodienya.

"Aku juga merasakannya." Jawab Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan lentiknya.

**"Ada yang tidak setuju?"**

Kris bertanya dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya sambil melihat 11 orang di hadapannya disertai senyuman yang sangat mengerikan. 11 orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak ada yang keberatan. Karena itu memang untuk kebaikan mereka juga.

"BISA TIDAK KALIAN JANGAN HANYA MENGGERAKKAN KEPALA KALIAN!" cerca Kris kesal sembari berkacak pinggang.

"_Ge_?" panggil Tao mengangkat tangannya.

Kris langsung merubah senyumnya menjadi sangat lembut saat Tao mengangkat tangannya.

_"Shit! Dasar naga naga takut panda!"_

"Aku tahu isi pikiran kalian." Terka Kris melihat mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

_"Apa naga ini sudah berlatih jurus dari Ki Joko Pabo_."

"_SHUT UP!_" teriak Kris.

Semua langsung sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kris tersenyum bangga lalu duduk di samping Tao, "_Ne, _Panda _baby_?" tanya Kris

Tao menunjuk pintu aula, "Tadi aku lihat ada seseorang disana. Sepertinya dia melihat Jongdae _gege_ tadi." Jawab Tao melihat Jongdae yang langsung melihat pintu aula. Bukan Chen saja tapi semua langsung melihat pintu aula besar itu.

"Jangan menakuti kami, Tao." Kata Yixing. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku bukan menakuti. Tapi aku yakin disana ada orang. Sepertinya seorang _namja_." Balas Tao.

Kris mengusap kepala Tao lembut saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya mulai bergetar karena takut. "Sudah, _baby_, mungkin memang orang tapi dia sudah pergi." Kata Kris menenangkan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang Yifan. Hari semakin larut dan suasana sekolah ini makin tidak mendukung." Pendapat Kyungsoo yang diangguki cepat oleh semuanya. Kris menghela nafas lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Kris membantu Tao berdiri lalu mengambil tas mereka. HunHan segera berdiri dan menyusul kepergian KrisTao.

"_Hyung_ jadi menginapkan?" tanya Kai mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo yang dibalas sebuah senyuman hangat dari _namja_ bermata belo itu.

"Min _ge_ kuantar pulang ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Minseok melihat Chanyeol sembari berjalan keluar aula. "Tidak usah. Nanti merepotkanmu, Yeol." Tolak Xiumin halus. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengapit lengan kanan Xiumin, "Tidak akan merepotkan. Aku kan _namjachingu,_ _gege_." Paksa Chanyeol. Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Kalau tidak merepotkan. Aku mau." Chanyeol langsung memeluk Xiumin dari samping.

"_Ge_, aku sangat lapar." Rengek Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanan Yixing yang dia pegang. Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Kamu kan menginap di apartemenku. Nanti akan kumasakkan unutk Ukeku yang imut ini." Yixing mencubit kecil hidung Baekhyun. "Ye! Asik. Aku sudah sangat lapar, _ge_." ; "Bersabarlah _baobei_."

**TBC**

**Annyeong!**

**Oke. Sabar. Jangan bakar author karena malah bawa FF baru. Padahal masih ada utang FF lain. Sebenarnya ini FF one shot. Tapi, dasar memang aku yang susah banget FF one shot. Jadi, mungkin ini akan jadi Two Shot. Dan aku mau lihat kayak mana pendapat readers. Ini nanti bukan cerita dari ChenHo ****_couple_**** aja. Nanti juga ada cerita dari ****_couple-couple_**** yang tidak terduga XD.**

**Dan FF ini aku persembahkan untuk, SuChen Moment. Maafkan ****_eonnie_**** karena lama membuat FF ini. Eh, ini jadinya. Mian, Dongsaeng ah *kedik dan kecup basah XD***

**Oke oke. Jadi banyak bacot. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian, kawan! xD**

**PS : Bagi readers yang nunggu FF aku yang 'Can You Love Me, Sehun' itu baru aku updet xD. Tapi, untuk FF 'Two Eyes' mungkin masih lama untuk updet. Karena ide aku yang STAK disitu-situ aja. Bye~**


End file.
